A Change in Heart
by Why Does He Love Me
Summary: Sonny Monroe finds out she might not be a Monroe after all. After years of thinking her father left her she finds out he was a Greek God. And it was his father and her mothers that made him leave. And she's not the only Demi God at Condor Studios.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first Sonny with a Chance FanFiction. Sorry if it's horrible

This is a loosely based cross over with the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series, but if you didn't read that it's fine, I'm not going to tie this in with that too much.

I really hope you like.

Any suggestions just let me know I'm always open to new ideas.

A Change in Heart

Chapter 1

Demi God. I had heard the term in class before of course I never thought I would turn out to be one. My mom used to tell me my dad left us. Which was true she just never said why, I never thought it would be because he was I don't know say a GREEK GOD! How can you keep that from your daughter?

Oh goodness where are my manors?

Hi, I'm Sonny Monroe you might know from the hit show So Random, and I just discovered that my father is the God of Light. Apollo is my father. Can you believe that? cause I'm struggling a little.

Okay here's how the conversation happened.

"Sonny" Now I know why that nickname works with me so well! "I need to tell you something. I've kept it from you for a long time, but I think you're old enough to understand now." My mom said sitting next to me on my bed.

"What's wrong mom?" I was starting to get worried.  
"Well, it's about your father." I sat right up and started listening closer now. I had always been curious about it, but I always seemed to hurt my mom when I brought him so I stopped. "it isn't what you think."

"See before you were born, I was kind of a party girl, I was actually pretty hot." She sounded like she was so proud of herself, I had to hold back my scoff, I mean don't get me wrong my mom's amazing but hot? "well there was a certain man I'd met at a club back in Wisconsin. He was quite fetching if I do say so myself. He had shaggy blond hair and dazzling blue eyes he told me his name was Aaron. Anyway he introduced himself to me and we well as you put it hit it off well we dated for a while. A long time actually almost two years. Well on night he took me out to this hill it was about midnight. I was really hoping he would propose, but he started telling me about his family, and it was then I realize he had never told me about them before. We watched the stars, they were beautiful and then he told me something I found strange. He told me his sister liked to create constellations. I found that rather odd. He told me that she had created O'ryan, he told me he was one of the only men beside himself she had ever loved. I asked him her name. He told me it was Artemis. That was a beautiful name I thought, but started to think he was a bit crazy. Then he told me" She stopped to think about I could pain in her eyes but happiness to it was kind of odd. "He said to me. My name isn't Aaron it's Apollo. I thought he was kidding but he didn't laugh so I turned to look at him. So your name is different Apollo is a beautiful name why not tell me that before? I asked him and he said he was breaking every rule by telling me but he then he explained to me more. I am not mortal I drive the chariot that pulls the son, I can tell you no lie I am a greek God my dear. And for some reason I believed him." She added. "We kept dating for almost three years it totaled he expressed how he wished he would have me forever, like he lived forever but he said it wouldn't be possible and he was so sorry for that. I understood though of course. Then there came the day I told him, about you. He was so happy!" She almost shouted in joy. I could tell how much she loved him. But why did he leave if he loved her so well?

"He told me he couldn't wait to have a child, he said it had been years since he had a child, which I was glad to hear it means he wasn't cheating on me, but he also explained that you would be different. Just like you are"  
"Why did he leave?" I interrupted. "He loved us so much why did he leave?" I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Well dear you have to understand not all the Gods were okay with Apollo being with one mortal woman who now knew of them all. He explained to me that almost all the gods do have mortal affairs at some point but never had any been with one for so long. He told me his father wasn't very happy with him being with a mortal so long and that he should on, or there would be consequences. Zeus is a fair man, he didn't do that to be mean or cruel he didn't think it was fair for a mortal woman to love one person and never truly be able to be with them. Such as how Apollo and I couldn't marry. I agreed with Zeus it wouldn't be fair to Apollo either, he would have to watch me die and move on just like that, of course you were still born but Apollo left because I made him." She finished finally.

"Wait a second here, you're telling me that my father is a Greek God?" She nodded. "That he fell in love with you?" She nodded again. "And that Zeus and you made him leave?" Again she nodded. I wasn't sure if I should believe her, cry, scream, or all of the above?

"Do you ever see him? I mean at all?" I asked quietly my voice was starting to crack some.

"I haven't tried in years, but you can ask for him. All you have to do is pray" My mom said getting up from my bed. "I'll leave you to think about this" She said.

Before she got out the door I asked. "Do you think he remembers me? Or wants me?" I had tears in my eyes now.

She turned and smiled to gently. "I wouldn't doubt he's been watching you all these years." With that I was alone. I broke down and sobbed into my pillow.

I had a father, but my mom drove him away.

"Father if you're listening. Please I want to meet you. Please?" I begged through my tears.

That had happened about two weeks ago. No I still haven't met my father and life seemed to be getting heavier lately.

Like now I was in the dressing room I shared with Tawni, writing up a new sketch. I figured I'd use a little life experience. I wrote it about the Greek Gods, I hope they would forgive me. Nico was playing Apollo, Grady was playing Zeus. I hope Zeus forgives me. Tawni was of course playing Aphrodite, and I was Athena. Basically all the Gods were partying. That was all really it was actually really funny.

Maybe this would get Apollo's attention.

I stood up and went and talk to Marshal about the script I'd just written.

"That's really great Sonny, the viewers will love it! We can film it tomorrow" Marshal said taking my sketch lay out to get copy's for the rest of the crew. It made me happy knowing I could write sketches like that.

I felt my stomach rumble and laughed at myself heading to the cafeteria.

As I entered I realized it was empty and lunch was just being set up I looked at the time and realized I was half an hour early. So I decided to get some strawberry froyo to kill my hunger pains or the moment.

"Chad I'm telling you she is!" I heard a girl shout entering the Cafeteria.

"she's not, I don't know why you insist that every other person is a…" But he stopped seeming to just realize I was in the room.

"Well perfect chance why don't we ask?" The girl persisted, I had never seen her before. Maybe she was new to the Falls cast.

"Hello can I ask you something?" She asked. She was only a young girl probably thirteen or fourteen.

"um. Sure?" I didn't know what was going on but it was weird I got a feeling like déjà vu.

"Sonny wow, fancy seeing you here, please ignore my nosy cousin." Chad interrupted pushing the young girl back.

"Chad" I greeted half heartedly, I felt my heart involuntarily flutter. Stupid heart!

"Your cousin?" I had never seen anyone in Chad's family before this was new.

"Yeah she insisted on coming to my work today she came from New York, pesky little girl she is" He said cockily.

"Hey I'm still here you know!" She shouted from behind Chad.

"Trust me I know" He told her. "Well look we have to go so bye see you around Sonny" With that he dragged his cousin away.

"But I never got to ask her if she was one of us!" I heard the girl holler.

This has been the weirdest month of my life. I wish it would all just take a pill and slow down!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HUGE Thank you to my first three reviwers!

Shels

Taylor

Got23Channy

I'm happy you like the story!

I'll try to update regularly but I am going on vacation next week so I'll try to add some extra chapter before I go.

If you have anything you gals would like to add feel free to let me know.

Like if you think I should put Percy Annabeth ect in the story too?

Once again THANK YOU

(sorry for any errors in spelling/grammer/vocabulary here's Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

"Alison Demetria Monroe!" My mom shouted from the living room of our apartment. I ran, my first thought was something was wrong.

"Whoa mom what's wrong? What's up?" I asked her in a flurry of panic.

"What did you DO?" She asked seriously gesturing towards the television set.

The new episode of So Random! Was on, oh it's the sketch about the Gods.

"What? This is my way of venting." I said plainly, to be honest I still wasn't sure I believed all this Greek Gods mumbo jumbo.

"You better ask for forgiveness. Not all the Gods are nice you know. You don't want to get on anyone's bad side." She paused turning to look at the TV. Athena; my character, was acting all ditzy. "Especially not the Goddess of wisdom AND battle strategy, Athena is understanding but that doesn't mean she'll let you off the hook for that" My mom said in a disgraced tone of voice.

"I will ask them for forgiveness, you don't understand mom I was just thrown into this world you can't and neither can these Gods expect me to just fawn over them. That's not how it works." I said getting angry.

"Mom I'm going for a walk." I said storming to the door.

"Honey it's after dark please just be careful. You never know what lurks in the shadows. I've kept you very hidden." My mom said as I walked out the door.

"hidden?" I muttered taking the stairs, I wasn't in the mood to wait for the elevator. "more like kept me from everything"

I left the apartment complex and headed towards the local park. I could think there, see there. Everything was clearer to me; I don't know it's weird. Maybe it's because there are less distraction. ADD can be hard to deal with in a big city, but a quiet park makes it easy to focus.

"is it so hard to be human?" I asked myself entering the park, going to my usual bench near the fountain.

I laid down on the bench and looked up at the stars.

Artemis. I remember her I even went back and looked up some information on my 'father' if that's what I should call him.

"Not much of one though." I sighed.

"Oh what a beautiful young girl." I heard a voice say from the shadows of the park.

"Who's there?" I asked using my confident voice.

"oh a strong one, not like the boy who ran away I see." The voice continued, I looked for it, but I couldn't see anyone.

"Foolish girl looking for ME, ready to curse yourself are you?" The voice was getting closer, or perhaps it was only getting louder.

"Why don't you come here? I have something for you dear, a gift from your father." My ears perked up and I located the voice it was coming from the tree, I looked up but out of nowhere something ran into my side shoving me to the ground.

"Seriously, are you that dumb?" I knew that voice.

"Chad?" I turned a looked at him.

"Sonny? What does Stheno want with you?" He sounded almost disgusted.

"Who?" I was confused. "Who's Stheno?"

"Medusa's sister. Snake hair, eyes that will turn you into to stone." Chad said swiftly pulling up.

"Sonny close your eyes and don't open them till I say it's safe. Deal?" He said seriously, I nodded closing my eyes tightly.

"Oh two for one, little son of Poseidon you came back!" The voice I discovered was Stheno called out she had moved I could hear that much.

Focus Sonny listen closely, God of Music is your father focus on the sound.

I didn't know if that would work, but I can't let Chad get hurt.

'_Dad if there's anything you can do, please don't let him get hurt' _I prayed, to my father. For the first time I I really put my heart into my prayer.

'_Plug your ears my dear'_ A voice echoed in my mind. I covered my ears and shouted at Chad.

"Plug your ears!" I figured he was giving me a strange look though my eyes were still closed.

A high pitched screeching echoed through the air, I could hear it almost as plain as day I gasped at it's intensity.

Screams filled the air, Stheno was screaming.

"I will get you little girl. You best keep daddy close" Was all I heard, but it was a muffled voice.

I thought she would go, but screams still filled the air. Finally the noise stopped and I realize they had been mine. I collapsed to the ground. Gasping for air, finally opening my eyes.

Chad ran over, bending down next to me.

"What happened? How did you do that?" He asked picking my head up and setting it on his lap.

I could feel my body shaking. That screeching still fresh in my ear.

"She didn't." Another voice, soothing it made the pain stop almost completely. "Well not on her own atleast."

"Lord Apollo" Chad said quickly bowing his head. I tried to up quickly.

"Relax, I am here to speak with you I won't disappear just yet" my father's voice said.

That word is so foreign to me. Father. It was only a month ago I found out I still truly had one.

"I am sorry for that my dear, your ears are hyper sensitive you could hear that far better that boy could have." He said boy like it was poison.

"Please I want to talk to you. Please?" I begged him trying to sit up again, but this time Chad held me down.

I fought against him for a minute until a light hand so warm was on my shoulder, I stopped moving all together. Heck I stopped breathing.

My father was right here, I hadn't seen him ever and now he was here. He saved our lives and he was here.

Did I mention that MY father was right here?

He was gorgeous. I could see so easily why my mother fell in love, he had golden eyes, hm I thought mom said they were blue? His hair was blond his skin was olive toned like mine and he glowed, kind of. It was like light was radiating from him.

With out a warning I sat up and hugged him in one swift movement, so quick Chad couldn't catch me and I don't think my dad (what a GREAT word!) expected it.

"Sonny!" Chad called.

"Do not worry I won't hurt my own daughter!" Apollo said sounding quite offended, and he wrapped his arms around me.

I took a moment to take him in. Every part of him.

He was very muscular, probably a lady's man now. He smelled like a summer breeze, warm and sweet.

I didn't want to let him go, I wanted to know him every part of him.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered in my ear. Again his voice so soothing it melts away any trace of pain. "Please forgive I do love you, I've been watching you" He added. "I'm so proud of you and your mother"

I pulled back and looked at him.

"You've been watching me?" I was shocked. "After all these years you really didn't forget about me?"

"Not once, I haven't had a child since I was with your mother, I haven't looked at another woman in the same way." He said honestly, (cause he can't lie)

I took a minute to just look at him memorize him.

"What?" he asked. "something on my face?" he laughed it was like bells, deep bells but because ringing.

"Your perfect" I whispered. "I think I've seen you before."

"Probably, I'm never to far away. Very funny sketch by the way that friend Nico of yours, quite a handsome young man played me well I think" He said, I blushed.

"I didn't offend anyone did i? I didn't mean to." I said seriously.

"I don't think so. Your grandfather got a kick out of it, ha he just about died when Tawni wouldn't stop looking at herself. Aphrodite was happy you chose one of her daughters to play her so she wasn't upset." He rambled a bit.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Tawni is Aphrodite's daughter?" I was shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me right?" Chad spoke for the first time.

"That explains so much." I thought aloud.

"And you Chad" again he said his name like it was poison. "I know some of your brothers and there not half as rude as you are."

I laughed.

Apollo and Chad both looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm sorry, I just never had a father before and this is like the first time I've had the chance to hear him lecture a boy. It's so funny!" I said through my giggles.

"Athena was a tad touchy about your sketch. She didn't like that you made her look Ditzy." Apollo said like he was thinking hard about it.

"Is there any way I can get her to forgive me?" my giggles stopped immediately.

"I can talk to her for your, but" I interrupted him.

"I don't want to use you like that." I said seriously. "You're my dad, but your also a God I can't use that to fix my mistakes" I added in.

"That is very wise of you." My Father smiled at me. "I am willing to be she forgave you, just for that reason."

I was confused again.

"You are a wise smart young woman, Athena is understanding. Just please don't do it again." I smiled nodding in agreement.

"Deal"

"Thank you for gracing me with your presence Lord Apollo, but may I take my leave now?" Chad asked in a respectful tone.

"Of course boy, return home and rest." My father said in an official voice.

Chad turned to leave.

"wait one minute I want a private work with you." Apollo added in quickly.

"Dear can you walk?" He said using his loving voice again. I nodded and stood up slowly. "Go sit on that bench for me dear I'll be right there."

I nodded and went to sit on the bench while my father had a 'private' word with Chad.

Please don't scare him away I think I really like him. Maybe?

Dad came back and sat next to me.

We talked for hours, I asked him about his job and what being a God was like and he didn't seem to mind.

He asked me how my mom was doing and what life was like, and I was just happy to be with him.

"Oh dear look it's almost time for me to raise the sun in the eat, let me take you home. We can talk while we walk."

He walked me up to my apartment, and I let him in.

"Sonny! Where have you been? I was worried…. Oh my gosh" my mom had started yelling but grew faintly quiet.

"Connie" My dad said happily.

"Oh Apollo it's been so long!" Mom rushed over and hugged him.

"Sonny why don't you head up to bed, I want to talk to your mom for a while" Apollo said seemingly distracted. His eyes were full of love honesty and lust?

"Just don't forget about the sun" I laughed going up to bed.

Maybe we could be a real family, well kind of.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay 2 new reviewers yay!!!

ImaBookWorm568 yes Chad is a son of Poseidon sorry I made that so confusing

Natalie Thropp This isn't based off the movie it's on the book series. Just to warn you it's going to be after the Last Olympian the last book, so there will probably be some spoilers but it's all AU so it'll be different.

Shels: aw thank you! Oh yeah I'm a Channy Fanny lol I had to say that! (woman by the way )

EVERYONE: I'm going to add in Percabeth (cause everyone loves that!) and maybe a few AU couples too

Happy that everyone pretty much likes the story!

Now to avoid confusion here's a list of the ages.

Percy Jackson (son of Poseidon): 21

Annabeth Chase (Daughter of Athena): 21

Grover (Satyr): N/A

Nico Harris (son of Hades): 15

Luke Castellin (son of Hermes): 25

Sonny Monroe (Daughter of Apollo): 17

Chad Dylan Cooper (Son of Poseidon): 19

If your curious about anything else just ask I'll be happy to answer (or just make something up )

On we go!

Chapter 3

I woke up this morning feeling abnormally refreshed, which is weird because I went to bed at 4am, maybe it's this daughter of Apollo thing. I can live with this. I went downstairs to find my mom passed out on the couch, snoring quite loud and that's not just the sensitive ears.

"Mom" I whispered tapping her shoulder. "Mom?" I tried again.

Nothing she was out like a rock, all well I'll ask her what went on when I get home from work.

WORK! Oh no what time is it?

I checked the clock 8:30 I was already half an hour late.

I rushed up the stairs and pulled the first thing out of my closet.

It was a strapless red sun dress. That will do!

I went to my vanity table and pulled open the drawer for my hair brush, when I noticed a necklace on the table.

Normally that would be nothing, except I had never seen this necklace before. I picked it up gently and admired it.

It was gold and had a sun pendant on it and in the center was a yellow gem that seemed to radiate light. I gasped a little, it was gorgeous. Then I noticed the note taped to my mirror.

'_Dear sonny,_

_I asked Hapestous to make this necklace for you. As long as it's with you, I am with you. I hope you understand I can't always be there in person, but I'm always there in spirit. The gem in the middle is truly a piece of the sun. It will give you power when you need it. Remember to use the light to your advantage, you are weakest in the night, and when the sun doesn't shine. But my sister will guard you. As a favor to me, I will have to introduce her to you she wants to meet you very much._

_Please dear take care._

_Love always,_

_Your father.'_

I had a few tears in my eyes. I went from having no father to having the best one ever!

'thanks dad' I sniffled a little, and put on the necklace. It filled my body with a warmth like sunshine. It was actually quite amazing.

Oh shoot work I forgot again.

I grabbed my shoulder bag and ran down the stairs. I went to the street and hailed a cab.

I was only an hour late to work, and I explained to Marshal why I was late.

Well kind of. I told him that was having some family issues and got to bed late. No lie there.

I went to the dressing room. Tawni was admiring her reflection in the mirror, maybe I could ask about her mom now.

"Hey Tawni, can I ask you a question?" I asked sweetly.

She looked at me. "What?"

"Your mom, who exactly is she?" I questioned hoping she might get the right idea.

She stood and walked towards me closing the dressing room door.

"What do you know?" I have never seen Tawni look so menacing before. She looked like she might kill me.

"uh oh nothing, I mean I-I Aphrodite. Is she really your mom?" I asked unsure if I had done that correctly.

"oh man moms going to kill me!" She exclaimed going back to her reflection.

"Please forgive me mom, I didn't say anything honest!" Tawni cried to her mirror.

Now I was confused again, that been happening a lot lately.

"I'm sorry Tawni I didn't mean to get you in trouble" I muttered uneasily.

"Your perfectly darling, I've been waiting for Sonny to figure everything out." Our of thin air appeared the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I mean I instantly felt hideous in her presence.

Aphrodite had long silk blond hair, that flowed freely. And blue eyes that rivaled stars. Her skin was completely flawless.

"Mother, oh mother I'm so sorry" Tawni said bowing to her mom.

"Dear fret not, she is a Demi goddess as well." Aphrodite said comforting her daughter with a light pat on the shoulder.

"Good now that you know what you are my dear, I do say you'll be seeing more of me," Aphrodite said excited. "Well maybe not see but I'll definitely be around more. You and that son of Poseidon have a love story that's just to good to resist!" She seemed so excited, honestly it scared me a little.

"I've been telling her for so long she's in love with him, and she thinks I don't know what I'm talking about. Ha!" Tawni laughed.

It all made since now.

"Is Selena Gomez a" I was interrupted by the Goddess of love herself.

"My daughter too?" She asked. "No she is the daughter of my son, a granddaughter but I'll never take the title grandmother. I mean do I look like a grandma to you?" She asked.  
I shook my head no vigorously.

"Good answer, now lovely I must go, I'll see you some time I promise" Aphrodite gave Tawni air kisses on both her cheeks and disappeared again.

"So wait, who is your parent?" Tawni asked suddenly.

"Apollo, he's my father" I said happily gingerly touching the necklace he'd given me.

"Oh my gosh! He is SO hot!" Tawni exclaimed.

Okay have you ever been in a situation where your best friend thinks one of your parents is hot?

I haven't, and let me tell you

AKWARD!

"Okay, are there any other Demi's I should know about?" I questioned.

"Well there's Chad but mom told you he's a son of Poseidon. His brother comes to visit every now and again, half brother. Percy major hottie, but he's taken by Annabeth daughter of Athena. Then there's Chad's cousin Skia she's a daughter of Hade's and her half brother Nico. You know the Jonas Brothers? Well there mom is Terpsikhore one of the nine muses. That's where they get there musical abilities from. Hm… other Demi gods I know there's more" she rambled a little.

"Tawni I'm going to go talk to Chad okay?" I asked her while she was still thinking.

"You go ahead if I think of anyone important I'll let you know. Oh Zac Efron he's my half brother, how could I forget him?" I left before I heard anymore.

Zac Efron a son of Aphrodite. That explains a lot between him and Chad.

I went to the set of Mackenzie falls, the security guard stood up to stop me, but I just put my hand up and he sat back down not bothering.

They weren't filming so I went to Chad's dressing room.

I knocked.

"Come in" Came Chad's voice.

"Hey" I called softly as I entered. Chad was sitting on his couch reading his script.

"Oh hey Sonny. Are you okay?" He asked me seriously. "Stheno didn't hurt you did she?"

"No I'm sorry about that. I'm new to all this Greek stuff and I guess I fail" I said honestly. Chad chuckled.

"There's a place for us you know? In new York it's called camp Half Blood. They train you to take care of yourself, because monsters like that will be coming a lot more often especially since they know where you are now." He explained seriously. He patted the seat next to him on his couch.

"I just this is all so confusing" I said as I sat down.

"You know you're probably the luckiest half blood out there." Chad said looking me in the eye.

Again with the confusion.

"You have your dad to yourself. Of course I only have 1 other H B sibling, but your dad he really loves you." He said smiling. "and you've got your aunt watching over you too. You know Artemis is just as Apollo and very protective of her family." He got this look in his eye like he was remembering something.

"You've met her?" I asked him hopefully. "How is she?"

"Oh yeah, I've met Artemis and her huntresses. Ferocious little girls they are." He laughed.

"huntresses?" I was lost again.

"Artemis collects maidens to hunt with her. You have to swear to give up men and pledge yourself to her in return she gives you immortality. Well I was hitting on one of her hunters and well if it weren't for my dad I'd probably be a dog right now. Literally. Thanks for that dad I still owe you!"  
I laughed.

"What's so funny about that huh?" He question nudging me.

"Oh just imagining you as a dog, I think the flee's would drive you insane and the need to keep your coat perfect and shiny." We both laughed at that.

I stopped suddenly and looked at him. He stopped and looked at me worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked seriously.

"We've never gotten along so well. It's just a little strange." There's that honesty thing again.

Unlike my father I can lie but it's hard too.

"I don't like having to be so rude all the time, but you know I have to keep people away. Mortals can't find out about all this." Chad whispered looking my eyes.

It was like he had me hypnotized, I was lost in the oceans when I looked in his eyes, and I loved it.

We both leaned in and he rest his head on my forehead.

"You know being a daughter of Apollo you might have the gift of foresight." Chad whispered. "But did you see this coming" He gently, oh so gently put his lips on mine, resting them there like nothing. Then he pulled me closer to him wrapping his arms around my waist, and I wrapped my around his neck.

I had never kissed anyone before this moment.

And let me tell you, Aphrodite was with us.

He ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I wasn't really sure how all this went but Chad was a great teacher. He lifted me onto his lap.

I don't know how long it was neither of us stopped to breathe until we heard someone clear there throat.

"Well. This is akward."

Chad jumped up throwing me on the floor.

"oh Sonny I'm so sorry!" Chad said quickly helping me up.

"Oh so this is Sonny!" Another voice. I turned and seen a boy with shaggy brown hair, and sea green eyes, and a girl with loose blond curls and grays storming eyes in the door.

"Yes nice to meet you, sorry it was sort akward" I said greeting them in the best way one could in a situation like this.

"Well I'm Annabeth! It's so wonderful to meet you, Chad has told us ALL about you!" She looked at Chad and smirked.

Chad's face turned deep red.

"Annabeth really you had to do that?" Chad questioned embarrassed.

"Well I'm Percy, it's great to meet you" The shaggy brown hairs boy introduced.

"Sun, Percy is my Half Brothers and Annabeth is his know it all girlfriend" Chad said using a false sweet tone.

I laughed.

"Hey it's not my fault I told you she was the one for you." Annabeth said. "see he talked about you all the time, about your arguments, how infuriating but cute you were, and I told him you were the one. I mean you don't have to be Aphrodite's child to see that" Annabeth said in one long breath.

"Annabeth does she even know about that stuff?" Percy whispered to Annabeth quickly.

"yes I know all about it, Chad was just teaching me some Greek mythology before ya'll came in." I explained.

"You heard that?" Annabeth asked a bit shocked.

"yeah, I'm Apollo's daughter? I guess I have sensitive hearing sorry I didn't mean to listen in." I apologized quickly.

"You were teaching her Greek mythology when we walked in huh?" Percy asked Chad. "I wish I could get Annabeth to teach me that kind of mythology." He added Chad and I both blushed, while Annabeth smacked Percy in the back of the head.

"Ignore him. Chad we just came to stop by to warn you, the Rachel spouted out a new prophecy.

One who is blind but hears all,

Will meet an old lover and she will fall,

Not in time we stand this trial,

It takes true love to go the mile,

If the lovers fails his quest,

The world a chance to be put at rest,

Final blows and old goodbyes,

Reunite with past enemy ties,

Trust not what you sea,

But a field of dead dreams,

Seven will venture on this journey,

Do your best and do not hurry,

For each slip that is made,

The result is a life to be paid."

"Prophecy? That doesn't sound good." I muttered. They all looked at me.

"The first line has to be about you. Your Apollo's only son." Chad said seriously. "The only one who can hear all."

"You're kidding right I just figured all this stuff was real. I don't need this!" I shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: okay I posted this story twice, on the main SWAC section then on the crossover section. I'm updating both now I didn't realize that the cross over one had readers! So I'm sorry for the neglect no hard feeling?

Review Response time:

ImaBookWork568: Definitely! I was planning on throwing them in there cause I love the whole Apollo/Artemis relationship (family) and Artemis doesn't travel alone, well not often and Thank you! I write poetry so that means a lot

Holly: Thank you! Did you see the movie? What did you think, I seen it and I thought it decent but nothing like the book

Kavi: Thank you

Reesezgirl21: aw thank you that's so sweet

Hellene: Those are really great suggestion, but I got the plot kind of worked out but if you can think of anything else I'd love to hear it

Sevenfold: no Chad is Percy's Half Brother

On we go!

Chapter 4

So this prophecy apparently means I have to go one a quest. Honestly I'm scared to death! The last part said something about every mistake means someone dies. I don't want anyone to die from one of my mistake!

Oh sorry right now were filming another gassy sketch.

Ha! Chad thinks he's the best actor ever I'm not even paying attention and I'm doing it all right.

Oh no I'm starting to be like Chad!

Somebody smack me.

"That was great kids now let's do our audience sign off" Marshal announced as we fled the stage after the sketch.

The current closed and we stepped back out, it was Grady's turn to say goodbye tonight so I just smiled and waved.

The lights dimmed and we went to our dressing rooms.

"Tawni what does a quest mean?" I asked her seriously. "I don't want people getting hurt because of me, can't I change it?"

Tawni looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Your father is the one that chose the oracle her prophecy's are never wrong. Unless he has a kid he is hiding it's you." She said bluntly sitting at her vanity.

"Oh who's a pretty girl today!" She cooed to herself.

I wonder how that girl can be so smart sometimes and so, you know I'm not even sure what to call her.

There was a knock at the dressing room door.

"uh hey Sonny, you need to go meet with Mr. Condor." Chad said, was he sounding shy?  
"Mr. Condor? Why?" Now I had to worry about this quest and my job!

"It's about your quest." Now I was confused AGAIN! There's a shocker.

"Just come on, I'll explain." Chad said happily, and I followed him out the door.

"See Mr. Condor is well he's a half blood too" Chad said I stopped.

"WHAT!" I shouted in the middle of the hall way. Everyone within hearing distance stopped and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sh!" Chad hissed grabbing my arm and dragging me forward again. "Mr. Condor is the son of Ares, hence the temper and the need to be the best" Chad whispered, and for the first time I realized he was scared. Then the thought struck me, Ares could be listening I gulped.

"I-I see" I whispered, not that the tone of my voice really mattered.

"Don't be scared of Mr. Condor, he was elated to find another half blood here. After Tawni and I both were hired Mr. Condor was put into his position to protect us if you will. I wasn't kidding when I said creatures like the stone eyed one will be coming more. You've had a lucky run." Chad muttered the last part under his breath but my sharp ears picked it up.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. Chad gave me a look of confusion.

"For what?" I heard the laugh in his voice.

"You seem like you've gone through such a hard time with all this, and I haven't done anything. I can't even protect myself." I added seriously.

He laughed out loud. "That's nothing to apologize for, I'm happy none of this has happened to you." I said honestly looking me in the eyes. Putting me in that trance like he had on his show before. The only difference was there was no acting here, I could feel his honesty. "Facing all of this changes a person." He grabbed my hand interlacing our fingers. "And I'll always be here to protect you" I couldn't help myself I leaned up and kissed him square on the lips.

It was a quick soft kiss, but that didn't stop my blush.

Chad smirked.

"None of the ladies can resist me" He said popping his collar with the one hand that wasn't in mine.

"Do you want me to start? Keep acting like that I definitely will." I said acting serious as I walked ahead of him pulling my hand from his.

"I don't, you know I didn't mean it" He said in that soft voice. That soft hypnotizing voice I fell for every time.

I turned and smiled at him.

"I know, now come on or I really will be fired" We both laughed, and he grabbed my hand again, pulling me closer to his side.

Something scared me about the way he held my hand. It was like he was too scared to let go.

"Now Ms. Monroe" Mr. Condor said sitting at his desk. No matter how many time I heard Chad say that I wasn't being fired through the door, I still felt uneasy in his office. "I hear you're one of us. Is this correct?" he asked.

Meekly I nodded my head in agreement, not really trusting my voice right now.

"Well welcome to the family!" He cheered happily. "now we fight a lot, but that's no need to be frightened give me a hug cousin!" I had never seen Mr. Condor so not angry. I mean happy didn't even cover how he was acting right now.

I gave him his hug.

"I hear you already have a quest lined up. Who are you six friends coming along?" He asked seriously.

"W-well sir" I stuttered. "I don't really know"

His face dropped. "Well let's look the prophecy over, there's always a hint in there." His smile returned.

"Well lets see now, One who is blind but hears all, that would be you" He said reading over the paper in front of him.

"Will meet an old lover and she will fall have any old lovers we should know about?" I laughed for the first time since coming into this office, and Mr. Condor did to.

"Not in time we stand this trial, It takes true love to go the mile. Now I think that would mean Chad. He is you love am I wrong?" Mr. Condor asked.  
I blushed, but agreed.

"If the lover fails his quest, a chance the world be put at rest. I have no clue it's just you and Chad again" Mr. Condor said then read on. "Final blows and old goodbye, reunite with enemy ties." I shook my head.

"Not to be like Chad or anything but I don't really have any enemies. Not that I'm aware of at least." There was the honesty, a trait I got from my dad no doubt.

"You'll have to be careful about that one then." Mr. Condor continued on. "Trust not what you sea. Hm it's sea like the water I bet that's Percy's Cousin and Annabeth. She won't let him go without her." He laughed again.

You know I think I could really like Mr. Condor, he was actually really nice.

"Okay, but a field of dead dreams. That would mean Hades children. Nico maybe Skia, but Skia hasn't been to the underworld yet and Nico well it must be Skia Nico is running amuck somewhere." I think Mr. Condor was talking to himself now.

"then well you know the rest." He said with a sigh. "That's not seven, but it is five. Maybe you will meet the other two on your way."

"But where am I going? All this says is I'm going on a journey it doesn't say where it starts." I questioned, lost.

"See, that is what makes quests so fun!" Mr. Condor said. "My quest was finding my father's sacred battle armor someone had stolen it, oh the fun I had at that age." He reminisced. "I do like it here now though" He smiled at me. "I love working with you little half bloods, and trust me I know it's not easy." I smiled at him sweetly.

"Thank you, I never realized you were so nice" I said.

"Now don't go telling anyone outside the circle, those kids need to be afraid." He was back to his serious I'm going to fire you act. I smiled.

"Thank you sir, but I'll need some time off work." I added shyly.

"Now dear, I believe it just happens to be in the two shows schedule that the next to month will be only reruns. Be safe." He said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. Right then and there, it felt like family.

I turned and left.

"So how did go?" Chad ambushed me in the hall.

"Fine, this quest it isn't going to be easy is it?" I asked looking up at him. He shook his head.

"But I have you" I whispered giving him the sweetest hug. I need that I felt like I was going to faint.

I don't know why I felt so sick.

"One filming left and we go to New York" Chad said. "Percy and Annabeth already went back to camp and my cousin Skia is coming with us."

"Why are we going to this camp?" I questioned we walked towards his set.

"It's Camp Half Blood. A place for people like us, tons of half bloods go there. We need to talk to Chiron about your quest. He will help us" Chad promised.

We entered the doors to his set and headed to his dressing room.

His cast didn't saying anything about us being together, they didn't know we were dating but they didn't question us either.

Chad opened his dressing room door letting me step in first. He's my gentlemen! I froze when I seen a very unwanted person sitting on Chad's couch talking on his phone.

"James?" Chad questioned furiously.

"Look honey I've got to go, no baby I mean were over. I'm not coming to pick you up, I'm not going to see you again. Bye" With that he hung up Chad's phone and set it on his coffee table.

"If it isn't my two favorite half bloods!" He smirked somewhat evilly.

"James what are you doing here?" Chad said seriously pushing me into the room gently so he could get around me.

"You'll be shocked by this, but I've come to ask for your help." James said seriously.

"Liar!" I shouted accidently. "Your only telling half the truth, what else do you want?" I finished.

Chad looked at me a little stunned, but then focused back on Conroy.

"you see my brother he's joined Kronos. I want him back." He said honestly.

Chad looked at me, like he was questioning whether James was telling the truth.

"He's not lying" I whispered.

"I heard about the quest please let me join you, I only want him back. He was like my best friend." James said again 100 percent honesty in his voice.

"Who is your brother anyway?" Chad piped in and asked.

"Luke Castellin" James said seriously, Chad gasped.

Which was weird coming from Chad, but I figured he would explain it all to me later.

"one condition." I muttered. "you leave Tawni alone for good." I said strongly.

Tawni had never been one for true love but James really made her believe in it, until he broke her heart.

"Deal" he said without even thinking about it.

"So we better get packing!" I said happily.

A/N: sorry if this is confusing. Any questions, feel free to ask


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Review Response time! Yay

Colorful Catastrophe: yeah it is a cross over lol

Betinia08: ?

So I did notice a mistake I made lol and sorry. I got this FF confused with my other PJ FF. This is set after the Books! For those who didn't read them. I'll try to keep it up so you can understand, any questions just let me know I'll be happy to answer them.

Only 2 reviews for that chapter all well here's the next one!

Chapter 5

I was currently on a bus with Chad, Skia and James. It was a little uncomfortable. You see James demanded he sit next to me so we could talk, so he could explain, while Chad argues he could do it better. Skia broke the argument saying she wanted to sit next to Chad. While James Conroy sat next to me and kept flirting, and getting well frisky while he explained everything to me.

"So your cousin was dead but isn't anymore and Kronos is trying to destroy Olympus again?" I asked after hearing the story, James put his hand on my leg, and AGAIN I pushed it off.

"Sh!" James said quickly startling me. "Never use names. Names are powerful." He said, I gave him a look like he was crazy.

"they can hear you." He said taking advantage of the moment to put his fingers to my lips. "and if they can hear you, they can find you. And HE wants nothing more than to recruit new half bloods. He doesn't play fair either." James finished seriously.

"Okay I think I understand now." Finally I'm getting somewhere. I yawned, it was like 11 or 12 at night. And there were about 12 more hours on the bus to go, I stopped paying attention to state lines after we crossed Utah I think it was. Anyway, I was tired.

"Take a nap, I'll stay awake in case something happens." James offered sincerely.

I smiled at him, I had never known him to be so sweet.

I leaned back into my seat, relaxing as much as possible and drifted off into a dreamful sleep.

'_Sonny' Dad? _

'_Dad? Is that you?' I asked looking around, I was in a dark room, it was freezing._

'_no dear one, I am not your father but I have come to ask for your help' the voice was cold, and sickley sounding._

'_your him aren't you' It dawned on me, Kronos but why would I be dreaming of him._

'_yes young child, I was hoping to draw your attention. I've been watching you for some time now, and you fascinate me.' He was being honest, and that scared me to Hades._

'_look I don't want to be a part of your army, what your trying to do is wrong' I stated clearly to the darkness._

'_Dear you should be careful how you speak to your elders' His toned turned vicious, I suddenly started gasping. It felt like someone was choking me. 'we are more powerful than you think.' I fell to my knee's trying to breathe but I still couldn't._

'_I can hold you hear till death foolish girl.' I was starting to lose consciousness, is that possible in a dream._

'_now wake, and say a word of my visit and your friends will be next, and they won't wake up.' He warned._

Without warning I jumped up. Gasping for air choking as I took in deep breaths.

"Sonny! Thank god your okay" Chad had his arms wrapped around me. "You stopped breathing and then started freaking out, you were out for hours!" He said concern obvious in his voice.

"hours?" my throat cracked.

"Yeah were almost to New York" He said simply, and for the first time I realized he was now seated next to me, where James had been.

"Don't worry he's next to Skia after you fell asleep he decided to switch since he got to explain. There both asleep now" I let out a sigh in relief.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked worried, I sighed.

"Yeah just a crazy dream" I laughed weakly. "Don't worry it's fine nothing happened" I assured him, for some reason I lied. Chad didn't look convinced but dismissed it anyhow.

"Were approaching the New York New York bus stations" The Bus Driver announced over the intercom.

I let out a sigh in relief.

After we got everyone awake and off the bus, Chad said Percy would be here waiting for us.

"Where exactly?" was the first thing I asked.

"He just said here." Chad said with a sigh.

"And here I am!" Percy announced happily. "Little bro" he rubbed his hand over Chad's hair messing it up, I laughed.

"Come on Annabeth is in the car." Percy added leading us to his blue expedition.

"Whoa nice car" Chad muttered.

"Thanks" Percy said happily. Annabeth waved from the passenger seat.

"okay I'll put your bags in the back hop on in" Percy said nicely.

I got in behind Annabeth, while Chad, James and Skia all squished in.

"I guess the cars not big enough. They said it was family size" Percy muttered as he got into the driver's seat.

"Percy our family has hundreds of members to it" Annabeth chided in sweetly.

"Your just made cause you can't drive restlessly now." She added in laughing.

I laughed too, and soon everyone except Percy was laughing too.

"Ha ha very funny, let's just get to camp." Percy said seriously as he started down the highway.

"What's camp like?" I asked curiously.

"I forget you've never been there" Chad said.

"H-have you all been to this camp before?" I asked feeling left out.

"Grew up there" Annabeth said.

"Yup" Percy and Chad replied.

"My brother took me there when I was a little girl" Skia piped in for the first time.

"Yeah" James said.

"Oh" I said embarrassed, I really was the odd ball out. "With average people, and my kind of people I couldn't fit in anywhere"

"Don't worry about it sunshine, there was a time when none of us had been there two, you'll love it" Chad said kissing her temple.

"Percy is Nico at camp or did he run off again?" Skia asked shyly. I never really noticed before but she's quite cute. She had long black curly hair, and big eye's strangely they were white.

"Were here!" Percy announced, as he pulled into a long dirt driveway.

"This is new." Chad pointed out.

"Yeah, I talked Chiron into adding a driveway, that way Annabeth and I could live off the camp site and drive in." Percy explained.

"Living here 365 is horrible" Annabeth said seriously.

"I'll bet" James muttered.

The car stopped and we all got out.

"Camp is just up the hill." Chad explained. I looked up the hill and at the top was a huge pine tree.

"wow" was all I managed to get out.

"That's Thalia's tree." Percy explained. "She was Zeus' daughter and she got killed. My second quest was to get the golden fleece not a fun one by the way because someone had poisoned her tree and the fleece brought it back to life, and Thalia. She is Artemis head huntress now though. I'm sure you'll meet her." Percy explained.

"yeah yeah Percy go into the whole I saved the world thing" Chad said patting his brothers shoulder starting up the hill. "Your terms over now though!" he added.

I raced up after Chad, everyone else fallowing behind.

We reached the top and I looked out at the camp.

"it wonderful!" I said happily. "This looks like so much fun!"

"I wouldn't go that far, but it is nice" Chad said putting his arm around me.

"oh Chad you did come back for me!" I heard a girl shout.

Suddenly a crowd of girls rushed over pulling Chad away from me.

"Chad?" I called into the crowd of girls.

"Sonny save me" he shouted.

"I'll handle this Sonny" James said putting his arm in front of me. No he wasn't being all heroic to stop me from helping Chad. He was copping a feel. Yeah

"James!" the girls shouted rushing James instead.

"Chad?" I called, he was lying on the ground his face covered in lipstick.

"Daughters of Aphrodite, not fun" He muttered, I giggled offering him my hand to help him up.

"Now daughters of Apollo on the other hand' He said leaning in giving me a sweet quick kiss. "Are very beautiful"

"Percy my man!" A kid who looked a lot like Skia, in boy form said going up to Percy giving him a man hug.

He was a cute boy, he was quite muscular choppy black hair and black eyes, unlike Skia's white ones.

"Skia!" He shouted giving his sister a welcoming hug, that made me smile.

"Chad. James." He was curt with, giving them hand shakes.

"Annabeth" he gave her a friendly hug.

"New girl" He said looking at me questioningly.

"Nico, this is my girl friend Sonny, daughter of Apollo" Chad introduced.

Nico looked shocked.

"wow, nice to meet you Sonny I'm Nico son of Hade's" He said smiling, welcoming me into a sweet hug.

"Nice to meet you too" I said a bit surprised.

"You're here for the quest I bet" Nico said turning to Percy.

"Yup, Sonny's first quest" He said.

"Well lets go to the big house then" Nico said.

Percy Annabeth Nico and Skia walked ahead of us, chatting to each other, probably catching up. Okay they were catching up but I'm trying not to listen in.

"This place is so cool!" I said looking around as we walked.

"try living here." James muttered. "not that great"

"yeah but you share a cabin with all your siblings, if you have privacy it is great!"

"After we go to the big house I'll show you your cabin Sonny" Chad whispered in my ear, honestly he sounded really sexy. That gave me chills. Chad laughed, I hit him in the shoulder.

"Well hello" Said a man in a wheel chair on the deck of what I figured must have been the big house.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"You must meet with the oracle" said the man. He led me into the house, leaving the others outside. I was scared to be honest.

"I am Chiron, one of the counselor and guardian you could say." He introduced himself as he led me to the back of the house.

"it's nice to meet you I'm Sonny" okay the fear was going away a bit.

He led me into a room where a girl with bright red hair was sitting on a chair waiting.

"Hello, I'm Rachel it's nice to meet you!" She said quite enthusiastically.

"I'm Sonny!" she smiled.

"I know, thank you Chiron" She said as he left us alone.

"this is going to be a very difficult quest. I have seen a few things, you have to know about. Normally this breaks my rules but well just look for yourself." Her voice was filled with pain, as she handed me a sketch book.

I was opened to the first page, shocked when I seen a picture of me and Chad on the couch in his dressing room. Exactly as we had been a few days before now.

I turned the page, it was a rough sketch of us all in the van on the drive over. The third picture was Chad and I holding hands at the entrance of the camp.

Turning the page again I seen myself with a frustrated look holding a dagger in a fighting position.

There was a picture of James holding a sword to Chad's neck, looking quite vicious while Chad had a look of surprise on his face.

Then there was a boy I didn't recognize standing over me, I think I was dead.

I looked up at her, tears were in my eyes.

"I didn't see anything except those images, but please be careful." Rachel said sweetly.

I was shaking I stood up and ran.

I ran out of the room, out of the house.

"Sonny!" Chad called. I can't face him, there's a chance he's going to be killed, maybe even by James. I don't know where I was going but i was running through the woods. After a few minutes of going nowhere I felt like I was being pulled. Like something inside of me was taking me somewhere.

I slowed my face and fallowed the tugging in my gut.

I came out at an open field.

A lone girl stood there, waiting for me.

I recognized her immediately, and she smiled happily.

"Aunt Artemis" I couldn't help but smile, finally meeting the Goddess I'd heard so much about.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N Sorry it took so long!!!_

_I have quite a few reviews! They are very much appreciated _

_SnickersRox: Thank you! Sorry about the spelling mistakes I have a spell checker on here and sometimes it automatically changes it to the wrong word, but other than that I just can't spell, I'll work on it though._

_SDKLSDGH: Thank you! That is the longest review I have ever received. Yeah I was really close to making Chad a son of Aphrodite but I wanted him to have a stronger role rather than just looking pretty ;) again thank you, your very kind!_

_Emmalie: Thank you!_

_Bluegirl97: Thank you!_

_Girltech101: thanks! I don't care for the girl that played Annabeth in the movie but I definitely see where you can see Demi and Sterling playing Annabeth and Luke I can absolutely see that!_

_Please keep reviewing if ya'll stop reviewing the story stops cause I don't want to right a story no one wants to read if you know what I mean _

_Hey review if you don't like it too why not?_

_Hopefully you don't read all 6 chapters if you don't like it though… anyway_

_On with chapter 6 yay!_

"Allison" She called stepping towards me with a quick pace.

I looked up at her amazed, she was so beautiful.

"It is wonderful to finally meet you, your fathers told me so much about you" She said bending down giving me a hug.

"I have heard much about you from my friends, I've wanted to meet you so bad" I admitted hugging her tight.

"I've heard you've got a quest, a difficult one at that" She said sweetly looking down at me concerned.

"The oracle showed me a vision, I think it was my death, how can I go on knowing I could die? I mean I want to help I do." I confessed torn as I threw myself in the grass covering my hands in my face.

Artemis sat next to me.

"You can only do so much, but you have to trust in yourself that it will be enough" I looked up at her.

"that is wonderful advice but, how can I trust myself enough?" I asked her seriously.

"Dear I'd offer you to be one of my huntresses, I have no doubt you'd be one of the best but there are two problems" She said honestly, I was confused, what two things. She must have seen the look on my face because she explained.

"Your father, he wouldn't dare let his own daughter become a hunter, no matter how he acts he's to much of a softy to admit that he wants you to have a life, which brings me to the second thing. Love, you've fallen in love with that son of Poseidon." She explained.

I blushed deeply.

"Well he's my boyfriend now, but I don't know if i-" but she cut me off.

"Trust me dear, you love him and he loves you, I may not be the best at love, but Aphrodite has spread the rumor about you two around Olympus she says wedding bells are ringing in your future" Artemis laughed and I laughed with her.

"Are they all like you and my father?" I asked out of nowhere.

Now she looked at me curiously.

"All the other Gods and Goddesses out there, do they love like you, are they kind as well?" I asked wistfully, I could imagine Aphrodite sending Tawni off to school as a little girl.

"No" She answered seriously. "Some are cruel, some hate their children and destroy them, but a few are indeed like us. Poseidon loves his children very much, but he can't always be around, Zeus only has one daughter who is my head huntress Thalia, while Athena pushes her children to their mortal parent. Were all different, and we all do change over time."

"I don't want to be alone" I looked up at her. "It scares me to lose you all" I whispered.

"You will never lose us all my dear, no matter what" She wrapped her small arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Artemis!" Called a frantic voice coming out of the woods.

"Thalia what's wrong?" Artemis asked letting me go standing quickly.

"We've found it" Thalia said seriously.

"The Princess Andromeda is just off the coast of Cuba, it's not moving at all but were almost positive that he is there." Thalia explained.

"I see, Thalia meet my niece Sonny" Artemis introduced.

"Nice to meet you Sonny" Thalia said kindly holding her hand out, which I gladly accepted and shook.

"Nice to meet you too" I smiled.

"Sonny, you need to go back to camp, tell Chiron the Princess Andromeda is near Cuba, tell him I suspect He is there as well." I nodded and ran off in the direction I came.

I wasn't sure I was going to the right direction until I came to a clearing and seen the cabins and some of the campers. I rushed into the big house.

"Sonny!" Chad hollered hopping up from a chair hugging me tightly.

"Chad I need Chiron" I said frantically.

"I am here" Chiron called coming out of the doorway.

I hadn't realized that the rest of the group was there as well. Annabeth, Percy, Skia, James, Nico.

"Artemis told me to tell you, they have found the Princess Andromeda it's off the coast of Cuba" I said seriously, panting a little from all the running I had just done.

"No way, we destroyed that" Percy said seriously.

"That's where your quest starts then I'm afraid." Chiron said looking a bit uneasy.

"Percy Chad do you think you can call the pagasus?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah I'll get black jack and porkpie and Tyranny and the others" Percy said leaving the big house.

"I'll help him" Annabeth said, giving Chad a strange glance before leaving behind Percy quickly.

"Chad" I whispered to him taking his hand. "Please come talk with me a moment" I added pulling him out the door on to the large porch just outside the big house.

"The Oracle showed me some bad things, I want you to promise no matter what happens to me you'll live your life like you shoulder alright?" I said seriously looking into his blue eyes which turned a dark gray as I spoke on.

"What do you mean? What do you think is going to happen?" Chad said quickly. "Your not going to die" He said, but it sounded more like a question. I put my head down to hide the tears that were spilling out my eyes.

"No you won't I won't let it happen" He said seriously lifting my chin so I would look in his eyes.

"I don't want to leave you" I whispered my voice shaking.

"I'll never leave you, and if you ever leave me I will fallow behind you quickly. I promise" he said giving a sweet hug. I sobbed into his shoulder.

I have never been so scared in my life.

"I love you Sonny" He said still holding me tightly as he kissed my hair.


End file.
